Milordo young frankenstein
by milordo-z 2.0
Summary: not good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Cast list for milordo's young Frankenstein

Edward Elric (Fma) as Frederick Frankenstein

Katara (Atla) as Inga

Cosmo Kramer (seinfeld) as Igor

Rita Repulsa (power rangers) as frau Blucher

Rei hino (Sailor moon) as Elizabeth

An Ed (From ed, edd, eddy) as the monster.

Hope you like it


	2. The Will

Hey their reviewers this is my first story, hope you enjoy it, this is dedicated to Darkmagicianmon, Move-brat, slpytlak, Jussonic, Darth Ben Valor

It was a dark and stormy night. The thunder roared as a lonely light appeared in the window of a castle, sitting atop a mountain in Halloween Town. …Castle Frankenstein.

In the Castle's study, Stood a Black Cherry Wood Coffin and Standing next to it is a old with a beard and wearing wizarding Garbs who name is merlin. He opened the coffin and it stood a coffin holding a package he grabbed it and trying to get it out of the skeleton grip an succeeded (though it did take him a hour)

Later, after making a long trip to Toon City, Merlin found Sacred Hearts Hospital and entered its lecture hall. He took a seat in the back as a young man with blond hair tied in a braid an has automail replacing his right arm and left leg spoke to the assembled medical students, writing down examples and notes on the blackboard.

"If we look at the base of a brain which has just been removed from a skull," He said, as he drew a diagram on the blackboard. "There's very little of the midbrain that we can actually see. Yet, as I demonstrated in my lecture last week, if the under aspects of the temporal lobes are gently pulled apart, the upper portion of the brain can be seen. This so called 'brain stem' consists of the midbrain, a rounded protrusion called the pons, and a stalk tapering downward called the medulla oblongata which passes out of the skull through the foramen magnum and becomes, of course, the spinal cord. Which brings us to the demonstration prepared for today. Now, are there any questions before we proceed?"

"I have a question Doctor Frankenstein," Said Sasuke, as he stood up from his seat.

Edward whirled around to look at Sasuke. "It's Fronkensteen." He corrected testily.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked.

"My name. It is pronounced _Fronkensteen_."

"But aren't you the grandson of the famous Zedd Frankenstein? The famous scientist who experimented with the reanimation of dead tissue and snuck into graveyards at night and dug up freshly buried bodies to-"

"Yes, yes!" Edward interrupted with a nervous chuckle. "We all know what he did. But, I'd much prefer to be remembered for my own small contribution to science than my accidental relation to a famous… cuckoo." The students laughed slightly. "Now, you had a question?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Sasuke replied. "I'm not sure I understand the distinction between 'voluntary' and 'involuntary' movement."

"Very good, as our lab work today is a demonstration of just that, why don't we continue? Darkmagicianmon please bring in the next volunteer"

Darkmagicianmon, wheeled in a table. On the table was an old, yellow colored man.

Edward walked up to the table and turned to the students. "Mr. Abraham Simpson here," He said. "With whom I have never worked with, has graciously offered his services for this demonstration. Mr. Simpson, would you be so kind as to hop to your feet and stand next to the table?" Mr. Simpson slowly sat up and, with grate difficulty, climbed down from the table to stand next to it. "…Nice… hopping. Now, Mr. Simpson, would you raise you left knee, please?" Mr. Simpson did as he was told. "You have just witnessed a voluntary nerve impulse," Edward explained. "It begins as a stimulus from the cerebral cortex, passes through the brain stem and into the particular muscle involved. Mr. Simpson you may lower your knee." Mr. Simpson lowered his knee.

"Reflexive movements are those which are made independently of the will, but are carried out along pathways which pass between the periphery and the central nervous system. …You filthy rotten son of a Bitch!" Edward nearly kneed Mr. Simpson in the groin, but the man reflexively moved to protect himself. Edward recomposed himself and continued. "We are not aware of these impulses, nor do we intend them to contract our muscles. Yet, as you can see, they work by themselves." Grandpa Simpson slowly and nervously relaxed again. "Modern research has shown us that by simply applying local pressure and blocking the nerve impulses, which can be done with any ordinary metal clamp…"

Darkmagicianmon handed Edward a clamp, which he placed at the back of Mr. Simpson head behind the ears. "…Just at the swelling on the posterior nerve root for, say about, five or six seconds…" Edward watched his wristwatch a moment, as Abe grew very still.

"…Why you mother grabbing Bastard!" Edward kneed him in the groin again, this time the students winced as they heard a thump. "As you can see," Edward explained, perfectly calm. "All communication is shut off." Abe groaned and his eyes crossed in pain. "And so, if it were not for this continuous stream of nerve impulses, we would collapse, like a bunch… of… broccoli!"

Edward removed the clamp and Mr. Simpson fell down onto the table, crying his eyes out.

"In conclusion," Edward continued. "It should be noted…" Edward turned to Darkmagicianmon and handed him some Dough, muttering, "Give him an extra dollar." Darkmagicianmon nodded and wheeled the table out with the still hurt Abe on it. "…It should be noted that any more than common injury to the nerve roots is always serious. Because once a nerve fiber is severed, there is no way, in Heaven or Earth, to regenerate life back into it. Any more questions before we leave?"

"I have one Doctor Frank…" started, but stopped when Edward glared at him. "…Fronkensteen."

"Yes?" Edward asked.

"Isn't it true that Darwin preserved a piece of vermicelli in a glass case until by some extraordinary means it moved on its own?" Sasuke asked.

"Are you referring to the worm or the spaghetti?" Edward asked sarcastically.

"Why, the worm Sir."

"Yes, it occurs to me that I did read something about that." Edward took a seat at his desk. "But you must realize that a worm… with very few exceptions… is not a human being."

"But wasn't that the basis of your grandfather's work?" Sasuke continued. "The re-animation of dead tissue?"

"My grandfather… was a very sick man."

"But as his grandson doesn't the thought of bringing back to life what was dead interest you?"

"You are talking about the nonsensical ravings of a lunatic mind!" Edward replied hotly. "Dead is dead."

"But look what has been done with hearts and kidneys." Sasuke insisted.

"Hearts and kidneys are tinker toys!" Edward said angrily. "I'm talking about the central nervous system!"

"But sir…"

"I am a scientist, not a philosopher!" Edward picked up a knife and held it up for Sasuke to see. "You have a better chance at re-animating this scalpel than mending a broken nervous system!"

"But, your grandfather's work…" Sasuke said meekly

"My grandfather's work was doo-doo!" Edward yelled angrily "I am not interested in death! The only thing that concerns me is the preservation of life!"

Angrily, Edward brought his fist down on his leg, only just then remembering the scalpel he still held. He blinked when he realized he had stabbed his own leg and rested his other automail leg in front of the scalpel to hide it. "Class… is… dismissed." He said through gritted teeth.

The students applauded and left the hall. It was then that Merlin approached Edward. "Doctor Frankenstein?" He asked.

"That's… Fronkensteen." Edward replied, pulling the knife out of his leg.

Merlin paused a moment before continuing. "My name is Merlin. I am here on behalf of Monty unp, executor of your great-grandfather's will. Your great-grandfather, Baron Ansem… Von Frankenstein…" he showed him the item he tooked from the corpse which was the will showing Edward is the new owner of the castle.

Milordo- Well I admit it a bit dull at first but I promise it will get better latter on

Edward- Read & Review


	3. IT COULD WORK

Hi again! Glad to see you've decided to join me for another chapter!

Characters are gonna be OOC sometimes, but that's expected, as they are playing new roles.

Well then, enjoy!

Chapter 2

Merlin had explained to Edward about his inheritance and convinced him to come to Castle Frankenstein to settle everything. Edward agreed and made the arrangements to travel to Halloween Town. He now stood in the train station, as his train was about to leave. And he said a final farewell to his Fiancé, a beautiful girl with long dark hair and violet eyes name Rei Hino.

"Goodbye Darling," Said Rei. "I'll miss you so."

"And I'll miss you, too." Edwrd replied. He tried to kiss her, but she held her hand up in front of his face.

"No kisses," She said. "I'm going to a party, and I don't want my lipstick smudged."

"Oh, of course… Sorry."

"All aboard!" The Conductor called.

"Well, guess this is it." Said Edward.

"Oh Darling," Rei said sadly. "How can I say in a moment what its taken a lifetime to understand?"

"Won't you try?"

"Alright… You've got it Mister. I'm yours, all of me, what else can I say?"

"Oh my sweet love…" Edward placed a hand on the side of her head.

"The hair! The hair!" Rei exclaimed, causing Edward to move his hand quickly. "I just got it styled."

"Sorry… sorry." Edward said sheepishly.

Reo gave him a quick smile. "And by the way… I hope you like old fashioned weddings."

"I prefer old fashioned wedding _nights_." Edward replied mischievously.

"Oh, you're incorrigible!" Rei chuckled, turning away playfully.

"Does that mean you love me?" Edward asked.

"You bet your boots it does." Rei replied.

"Oh my only love." Edward wrapped his arms around her.

"Taffeta Darling…" She said.

Edward blinked in confusion a moment. "…Taffeta Sweetheart…"

"No, the dress is Taffeta," Rei explained, moving away from Edward. "It wrinkles so easily."

"Oh…"

"All aboard!" The Conductor called again.

"There's that horrid man again!" Rei said with a pout. "You'd better hurry, before I make a fool of myself." Edward smiled and tried to take Rei's hands in his. "Ah! The nails!"

Edward quickly moved his hands away. He prepared to leave, but couldn't think to kiss Rei goodbye, hug her, or even shake her hand! So finally, he held out his elbow. "Goodbye Darling." He said.

Rei touched his elbow with hers. "Goodbye Edward." They shook elbows and Edward walked away, onto the train.

Edward stopped and turned to look back at Rei. "Darling!" He called, before blowing her a kiss.

Rei dodged the airborne kiss with a shriek and waved, chuckling innocently.

The train pulled out, carrying Edward away to another land, and leaving Rei coughing in the smoke it left behind.

---

The trip to Halloween Town was long and uneventful. Though Edward did hear two different couples arguing, one in English, one in German, and oddly enough he could have sworn the arguments were exactly the same.

Finally, the train pulled in to a station. Edward looked out the window and saw a little Bog nose boy, carrying a shoeshine kit. "Pardon me boy," He called. "Is this the Halloween Town Station?"

"Ja, Ja, Track 29." Milhouse replied with a German accent. "Oh, can I give you a shine?"

"Um, no thanks." Edward replied.

Edward got off the train and watched as it pulled away. He looked around and was surprised to find himself suddenly alone in the strange, foggy station with nothing but his two bags of luggage.

Suddenly, Edward heard a strange sound, like a whoosh-thump. It repeated rhythmically, like footsteps. Someone was approaching…

Edward looked around, trying to see through the fog who it could be, but didn't see anyone. Then, he heard the footsteps stop.

A voice came from behind and said, "Doctor Frankenstein?"

There was a flash of lightening and Edward turned fast to see a strange looking man behind him. (Think of Kramer in his usual get-up, but add a black outfit, and a hump on his back.) Edward looked at the odd grinning figure a moment. "…Fronkensteen." He corrected.

The man blinked in confusion. "You're puttin' me on." He said.

"No, it's pronounced Fronkensteen."

"Do ya also say Edweird?"

"No, Edward."

"Why ain't it Edweird Fronkensteen?"

"It isn't, it's Edward Fronkensteen."

"Hmm, I see…" the man scratched his chin a moment.

"You must be Igor." Edward continued.

"Nope, it's pronounced Eyegor." The man explained.

"But I was told it was Igor."

"They musta been wrong then, huh? But that's just a title for my family my real name is Cosmo Kramer. My Granddad used to work for your Granddad, ya know."

"Oh, really? Well then I'm sure we'll get along just fine." Edward smiled and placed a hand on Kramer's shoulder, only to pull it away when he realized he put his hand on his hump. "Oh! Sorry, I… Um, I don't mean to embarrass you, but I am a pretty good surgeon… maybe I could do something about that hump."

Kramer looked confused. "What hump?"

Edward paused a moment, trying to figure out a way to change the subject. "Um… let's go." Kramer nodded in agreement. Edward reached for his larger bag, but Kramer stopped him.

"Allow me Master." He said. He tried to lift the large bag, but had trouble with it. He decided to take the small, light bag and left Edward to lift the heavy one.

Kramer began walking down some steps, crouched over and leaning on a stick. "Walk this way." He said. Edward followed, walking normally. Kramer stopped and handed the stick to Edward. "No, _this _way."

Edward shrugged and took the stick, walking crouched over like Kramer. But then he realized how stupid he looked and returned to his normal way of walking.

Kramer led Edward to a tall cart filled with hay and got into the driver seat. "I think you'll be more comfortable in the rear." Kramer said.

Edward nodded and threw his bag up into the cart. Suddenly, he heard an "oomph!"

"What was that?" Edward asked Kramer.

"Oh, that'll be Katara." Kramer explained. "Merlin thought you might like an assistant temporarily."

Edward climbed up and looked over the edge of the cart to see a beautiful Brown hair girl with a braid in her hair wearing water tribe clothing. The Girl pushed the bag off of herself. Katara looked up from where she was lying in the hay and smiled. "Hello." She said, with a German accent. "Would you like to have a roll in the hay?" Edward blinked in confusion. "It's fun." Katara began rolling over, singing _"Roll, roll, roll in the hay."_

Kramer cracked the whip, causing the horses to move, and Edward fell head first into the cart.

Kramer drove the cart through the woods, as Edward and Katara sat next to each other in the back. There was a blast of thunder and lightening and Katara squeaked in fright, grabbing Edward's arm. She composed herself and laughed. "Um, sorry." She said. "Sometimes I'm afraid of the lightening."

"Just an atmospheric discharge," Edward explained, reassuringly. "Nothing to be afraid of."

Katara smiled but jumped again when she heard a howl. "Werewolf…" She gasped.

"Werewolf?" Edward asked.

"There wolf." Said Kramer, pointing into the woods.

"What?"

"There wolf, there castle." Kramer move his finger from the woods to the mountains.

"Why are you talking like that?" Edward asked, completely confused.

"I thought you wanted to." Kramer replied innocently.

"No, I don't want to."

Kramer just shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself, I'm easy." Kramer tugged the reins, bringing the cart to a stop. "Well, there it is…" He said, pointing up the mountain again. "…Home."

A bolt of lightening illuminated the castle in an eerie light, revealing itself to its new owner.

---

Kramer drove the cart up to the front door of the castle, hopping out and walking to the doors. He reached up and took hold of the enormous ring and knocked on the door, the sound echoing everywhere.

Edward was helping Katara down when he heard the sound and turned to look at the doors. "What knockers." He said in awe.

Katara grinned modestly. "Oh, thank you Doctor." She said.

"Huh? Oh, that's alright." Sora helped her down and the three of them stood before the door.

The door slowly creaked open, and out stepped a women who's wearing witches clothe, with a hairstyle that looked like horns on her head. "I am Rita Repulsa." She said.

At the sound of her name, the horses reared back and whinnied in fear.

"Steady!" Kramer called, as he rushed to calm them.

Edward turned away from the spooked horses and nodded to Rita Repulsa. "How do you do?" He said politely. "I am Doctor Edward Fronkensteen, and this is my assistant Katara. Katara, may I introduce Rita Repulsa?" The horses reared again, whinnying in fright. "I wonder what's gotten into them…"

"Your rooms have been prepared Herr Doctor." Said Rita.

"Thank you." Edward turned to Goofy. "Bring in the bags, would you please?" He turned to the door again. "After you Ms. Repulsa." Once again the horses whinnied.

Rita Repulsa turned to go inside, seeming quite annoyed with the horses. She led Edward and Katara inside.

Kramer soon followed with the bags, but stopped and turned to the horses again. "…Repulsa!" The horses whinnied and Kramer smiled triumphantly before entering the castle.

Once inside, Rita led the group up a steep flight of stairs, with only a candelabrum to light the way.

"Stay close to the candles," She said. "The staircase… can be treacherous."

She led the three up the stairs and showed them their rooms.

After showing Katara and Kramer to their rooms, Rita led Edward to his room. It was a large bedroom, with several bookshelves lining the walls.

"Nice room," Said Edward. "I sure won't run out of stuff to read." He turned and saw a portrait of his grandfather, Zedd Frankenstein, hanging on a wall.

"This was Zeddi-" Rita caught herself. "I mean… the Lord Zedd's room. It also served as his library."

Edward flipped through the pages in a book. "Yes, but where was his private library?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"All these books are very general. Any doctor would have them in his study."

"This is the only library that I know of Doctor Frankenstone."

"Fronkensteen…" Edward corrected. "Well, we'll see."

"Will there be anything else?" Rita asked.

"No, thank you." Edward replied.

Rita started to leave, but turned back. "Would you care for a brandy before retiring?"

"No, thank you." Edward replied, as he began to unpack.

She started, but stopped again. "Some warm milk… perhaps?"

Edward looked up from his luggage, seeming annoyed. "No. Thank you very much." He began to unpack again.

Rita turned to leave again, but once more turned back. "Ovaltine?"

Edward stopped and slowly looked up to glare at her. "…Nothing! I'm a little tired."

Rita looked like she'd been slapped for a moment but recovered. "Then I will say goodnight."

"Goodnight!"

Rita walked away as Edward continued to unpack. He looked up and saw a mirror and was surprised when he saw Rita plant a kiss on the painting of Zedd. "Goodnight." She whispered to it, before leaving.

Later that night, after Edward had fallen asleep, an eerie cloud passed over the moon, shrouding the castle in darkness. And a strange, eerie tune played on a violin made its way throughout the halls.

In his bed, Edward mumbled in his sleep. "No, no, no, no… no, no, no, no, no… I am not a Frankenstein… I am **not **a Frankenstein… I am a Fronkensteen…" He began tossing and turning slightly, as his argument with whatever dream he was having began to get worse. "Don't give me that! I don't believe in fate! And I won't say it." As he slept, the portrait of Lord Zedd looked down at him. "Alright, alright! You win, I give… I'll say it… I'll say it…**Destiny! Destiny! No Escaping that for me!" **Sora began thrashing about wildly, as he sang over and over.** "Destiny! Destiny! No escaping that for me! Destiny! Destiny! Destiny…"**

Katara quietly walked in and gently shook Edward awake. "Doctor, wake up." She said.

"Huh? What's wrong?" He asked, groggily.

"You were having a _nacht_mare." Katara explained.

Edward fully woke up and looked around when he heard the strange tune. "What's that music?" He asked.

"I don't know…" Katara replied. "But it sounds like it's coming from behind _ze _bookcase."

"Behind ze bookcase…" Edward repeated. "Hand me my robe, would you Dear?"

Katara handed him the robe and he put it on, getting up to investigate. He approached the bookcase and listened. "You're right." He said, looking at the many books. He began to look through the books.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked.

"I'm looking for a device. There's always some kind of triggering mechanism that can open secret doors. Hello…" He pulled a book out, expecting the "door" to open, but was met with disappointment. He moved to another bookcase. "It's louder over here. Hand me that candle." Katara turned to the candle, held in a candle holder hung next to the bookcase, and pulled it out for edward.

The moment she did so the bookcase spun around, taking Edward with it. It stopped, and sora found himself on the other side of the wall. "Put the candle back!" He called. Kairi put the candle back in its place and the wall spun around again, once more taking Edward for the ride. Unfortunately, it stopped with him on the wrong side again. "Alright, I think I have it figured now." He said. "Remove the candle, and I'll block the bookcase with my body." Katara nodded and took out the candle again. As the wall turned, Edward quickly moved to the edge. Katara winced when she heard a horrible crunch.

"Now listen to me very carefully…" Said a squeezed Edward, smashed by the spinning wall. "Don't put the candle back. With all of your might, shove against the other side of this wall. Is that perfectly clear?"

"I think so." Katara replied with a nod. She placed the candle on a table nearby and ran straight at the wall. It spun around, freeing Edward.

"Good girl…" Edward sighed, relieved to be out of that predicament, but noticed that she gone "Katara?"

"Put… the candle… back!" Katara shouted from behind the wall.

edward quickly took the candle and put it back in its place, shifting it until the wall stopped halfway, leaving the passage wide open.

"Look, it's the secret passageway!" Katara said excitedly, as the violin music floated up from deep within.

"Right." Said Edward. "I'm going down to investigate. You stay here."

"Oh no, please." Katara pleaded. "I don't want to stay here alone."

"Well, okay. Come on then."

Edward was about to grab the candle. "Doctor, wait!" Katara called. "Remember..?"

"Good thinking." Edward replied. He reached for another candle cautiously, and sighed when noting happened.

Edward and Katara walked down the passageway, down a flight of steps overrun with cobwebs. A rat ran in front of them, causing Katara to jump a bit.

"Don't worry," Said Edward. "It's just a rat. A filthy, slimy rat…"

The two made it to the foot of the stairs and reached a door. Edward reached out to turn the handle, but it was so old and rusted that it crumbled in his hands. He sighed and gently pushed the door open.

Inside, they saw a row of shelves. Each held a head, each more decayed then the next.

Sora examined them. A skull with a note saying "six months dead" a half decayed head that said "five weeks dead" and so on.

They reached the last shelf and jumped as the head on it began to sing _"I ain't got no body, and nobody cares for me! Yakatata!" _

"Kramer!" Said Edward, recognizing the so-called head.

"Edweird!" Kramer replied, moving away from the shelf.

"How did you get here?"

"The Dumbwaiter. I heard this weird music from the kitchen upstairs and followed it down… Call it…" He pointed to his shoulder, grinning. "A hunch! Badoom-chee!"

Edward blinked in confusion when he noticed the music had stopped. "There's a door over here," He said. "Let's check it out."

"Wait Master," Said Kramer, holding Edward back. "I could be dangerous… You go first."

Edward sighed and led the two through the door. The next room was pitch black. "Aren't there any lights in this place?" Edward asked.

"Two nasty lookin' switches here," Kramer replied. "But I ain't gonna be the first to try them."

Edward turned to the switches. He flipped one, but a shower of sparks burst out. He quickly shut it off and glared at Kramer. "Damn your eyes!" He shouted.

Kramer pointed to his eyes, one purple, one swirly, and grinned. "Too late."

Edward looked at the switches again, this time flipping a safer looking one.

The lights went on, and Edward, Katara and Kramer looked down in awe at what they saw.

"So," Said Edward. "This is where it all happened…"

The laboratory. All of its odd equipment still up. In the center of the room was a large table, covered by a cloth. This was the place where the terrible tale began. If you listened, you could hear the voice of Zedd still echoing. _"Just think… a dead brain waiting to live again in a new body. Look: no blood, no decomposition. Just a few sutures. Throw the main switch!"_

Edward looked down at the dust covered lab and shook his head. "What a filthy mess." He said.

"Oh, I dunno," Said Kramer. "Maybe if we installed some windows, put in some flowers, a couple of throw pillows…" He saw that Edward wasn't amused and just nuzzled his shoulder apologetically.

"Well," Edward continued. "It looks as though our mysterious violinist has dissap…" Edward stopped when he saw light coming from an ajar door down at the other side of the lab.

"Dissa-what?" Katara asked.

"-Peared." Kramer replied.

Edward shushed them both, as he led them to the door.

He pushed it open, but found the room empty. On a table lay the violin.

"It's still warm." Said Kramer, after laying a hand on the instrument.

"Who do you think it was?" Katara asked.

"I don't know." Edward replied, examining the table. "But whoever it was just barely finished putting out his cigar." He pointed to an ashtray with a cigar in it. "Such strange goings on… what is this place?"

"Music room?" Kramer suggested, plucking a violin string.

"There's nothing here but books and papers." Said Katara.

Edward jumped up and looked around. "Books and papers?" He looked some more. "It is! This is my grandfather's private library, I feel it!" He turned to Katara, Katara turned to Kramer, and Kramer turned to no one. Kramer looked back at Katara, who looked back at Edward, who turned to the table. "Look at this!" He pointed to a large book, resting before them.

The title read "How I Did It. By Zedd Frankenstein."

---

After many hours, Edward had read through the entire book, while Katara and Kramer nearly fell asleep from boredom.

Edward breathed heavily, completely engrossed in the notes. "'Until, from the midst of this darkness, a light broke in upon me…'" He read aloud. "'A light so brilliant and wondrous… and yet so simple. Change the poles from plus to minus, then from minus to plus. I alone succeeded in discovering the cause of generating life… nay, even more… I, myself, became capable of bestowing animation… upon lifeless matter!'" Edward slowly looked up from the book, a truly insane look in his eyes. **"It… could… WORK!!!"**

Meanwhile, in Edward's room, the portrait of Zedd took on a triumphant pose.

So how was it good, bad tell me what I need to fixs to make it better.


	4. bring my monster to live

Next chapter is here! Enjoy!

(Still own nothing... sad, ain't it?)

Chapter 3

It was a beautiful morning. Edward, seemingly back to normal, sat at a table eating breakfast with Katara. Kramer, meanwhile, sat near the fireplace drawing something.

"Care for some more bacon?" Katara asked.

"Yes, please." Edward replied. Katara placed the bacon on his plate as he read some more from the book, which he had brought up from the private library. "'As the minuteness of the parts created a hindrance to my speed,'" He read. "'I resolved to make the creature of a large stature.'" Edward thought for a moment. "Of course, that would simplify everything."

"In other words…" Katara added. "His hands, his feet, his organs, everything would have to be increased in size."

"Exactly."

Katara mulled the thought over in her head a moment and gasped. "He would have an enormous schwanstucker!"

Edward suddenly stopped mid-bite. "…That… goes without saying."

Katara's eyes widened for a moment. "Woof…"

"He's gonna be very popular." Kramer added.

Edward cleaned the crumbs off his face and stood up to look out the window. "So," He said. "What we are looking for is a being approximately seven feet in height, with all features proportionate."

"Something like… this?" Kramer asked, holding up the picture he'd drawn.

Katara and Edward moved closer to see it was a picture of a tall fat man with blonde hair.

"I think you have something there…" Said Edward, looking carefully at the picture. "Crude, yes, simple, yes, perhaps even something that gets plagued by evil monkeys Constantly, but yet something inexplicable tells me… that this might be our man…"

---

The rain fell down heavily, as a tall figure swung from the gallows, his face covered by a black hood. The executioner cut him down and he was carried to the cemetery, where an officer watched as the cemetery workers buried him.

"Alright, alright," The officer said gruffly, once they had properly covered the dead criminal. "That's good enough for the likes of him."

Meanwhile, Edward and Kramer watched from the shadows, awaiting their chance. Kramer moved out a little, trying to get a better look, but Edward pulled him down. "Get down you fool!" He whispered.

The officer and the grave diggers finally left, leaving the cemetery empty. Kramer and Edward nodded to each other and immediately ran to the grave, digging quickly with their shovels.

Later, after they had removed the dirt, Edward and Kramer got into the grave and slowly pushed it up and out.

"What a filthy job!" Edward grumbled, dusting himself off.

"Could be worse." Kramer said optimistically.

"How?"

"It could be raining."

Suddenly, there was a clap of thunder and a heavy rain fell right on top of the two of them. Edward glared at Kramer who grinned sheepishly.

---

Kramer and Edward managed to lift the coffin onto a cart and were quickly carrying it down the street, just as the rain ended.

But with the streets still wet, Kramer slipped and the cart fell over. The coffin broke, so that the arm of the body was hanging out.

Edward and Kramer went to pick the coffin up, when they suddenly heard footsteps.

They had gotten the coffin back on the cart and covered, just as a Blue-skinned man wearing a constable uniform walked up. "Can I give you a hand?" The Blue skinned man asked.

Edward turned to the man, the body's arm sticking out as though it was his own. Kramer had hidden behind the cart. "No thanks, already got one." He replied. He turned to pull the cart away.

"Wait a minute." Said the man, stopping Edward. "I know everyone who lives here, but I've never seen you before."

"Oh, that must be because I'm new here." Edward explained, picking the body's fingernails as though they were his. "I'm Doctor Edward Fronkensteen, newly arrived from Radiant Garden."

"Oh yeah, I was told about your arrival. I'm Constable Mung daal, nice to meet you." mung held out his hand.

Edward stamped his foot and Kramer moved the body's hand to shake Edward's 'hand'. "Very nice to meet you Constable."

"Whoa, you're freezing cold." Mung commented, letting go of what he thought was Edward's hand. "A nice warm fire do you a world of good."

"Yes, yes it would." Edward agreed.

"Well then, if everything is alright, I'll say goodnight." Mung saluted Ed.

"Goodnight Constable, and thank you." Edward stomped his foot again and Kramer raised the arm up to edward's head to return the salute.

Mung daal walked away, and once he was out of sight Edward and Kramer hurriedly pushed the cart away.

---

Some time later, Edward and Kramer looked down at the body from where it lay on the operating table, covered by a cloth.

"Just think," He said. "With this magnificent specimen for a body, all we need now is an equally magnificent brain…" He turned to Kramer. "You know what to do?"

"I have a good idea." Kramer replied.

"Good man." Edward smiled and placed a hand on Kramer's shoulder, but was surprised when he realized his hump was now on his left shoulder, instead of the right. "Didn't… didn't you used to have that on the other side?"

"What?" Kramer asked.

"Your um… oh never mind!" Edward walked away. Strangely, Kramer grinned mischievously as he followed. "Do you have the name I gave you?" Edward asked.

"I have it written down." Kramer replied, holding up his hand to show the writing on the palm. "Hans Delbruck…"

---

Kramer came to a door and read what was painted on the window, "BRAIN DEPOSITORY: After 5:00 p.m. shove brains through slot."

It was through this slot that Kramer slipped his arm, reaching inside to unlock the door and walk in. There on a nearby counter he saw a row of brains in jars.

Tiptoeing over to these jars, he looked at the labels under each till he found the right one that said "Hans Delbruck: Scientist and Saint."

Kramer checked the name on his palm and smiled. He picked up the jar and carried it to the door. He only got halfway, however, before a bolt of lightening illuminated the room and he was scared by his own reflection in a mirror. He screamed and raised his hands defensively, dropping the brain in the process.

Kramer looked down and grimaced at the smashed remains of the brain. Thinking fast, he grabbed another brain and ran off, only glancing at it label, which read, "Do not use this brain: ABNORMAL!"

---

Finally, all the preparations had been made. The brain had been placed in the body, all its organs were in order, and it was even dressed in a blue t-shirt black pants a baseball hat and tennis shoes.

Edward and Katara, dressed in white surgeon coats, looked down at its face. It actually wasn't bad looking, with its blond hair and slightly fat features. That is, if you could look past the stitched up scar around his forehead, the scars on either temple, the zipper placed in the neck, the bolts, and the unnaturally green skin.

"He's so… weird looking." Katara gasped.

"He's beautiful." Edward corrected. "And he is… mine." He blinked. "And… that sounded so wrong." Edward looked up to an opening in the ceiling. "How are you doing up there Kramer?" He called.

On the roof, Kramer was tying off some kites for some reason. He wore a yellow rain coat, as a storm was approaching. "Are you sure this is how they did it?" He asked, looking down at Edward.

"Yes, it's all in the notes!" Edward called back up. "Now hurry up and tie off the kites and come down!"

"What's the hurry?"

"With the storm coming up there's a possibility of electrocution, do you understand?" Edward called, but Kramer was still on the roof, looking down. "I said there's a possibility of electrocution!" Edward called louder. "Do you understand?!"

"I understand, I understand," Kramer replied, somehow standing right next to Edward now. "Why are you shouting?"

Edward and Katara turned with a start to see Kramer, both did a double take from the roof to Kramer. "Did… did you tie off the kites?" Edward asked, still in shock.

"Yes Master." Kramer replied.

"Oh… Well… Good job." Edward put a hand on Kramer's shoulder, and was surprised to see the hump back in its original place again. "Um… let's uh… let's get started."

Edward and Katara stayed near the body, while Kramer checked the machines. Edward examined the body once more and grinned. "At last, the moment has finally come…" He said.

"Oh Edward." Said Katara, gently holding his hand in hers.

"This is it Katara…" He said, looking into her eyes. "This is the moment… Elevate me."

Katara blinked in confusion and looked around awkwardly. "What? Here, now…?" She asked blushing like crazy.

"Yes, yes, raise the platform." Edward replied.

"Oh, the platform!" She laughed awkwardly. "Oh that, yeah."

Katara and Kramer both took their stations at a large crank, as Edward stared at Katara wondering what the heck did she think he meant but shrugged, turned an stood next to the table, prepared to do or die.

He placed his hands on the body's chest and began to speak dramatically. "From that fateful day when mankind was born, our greatest dread has always been our own mortality…" He said, as Katara and Kramer raised the platform, with him and the table on it, up to the roof. "But tonight, we shall ascend into the heavens. We shall mock the earthquake and command the thunder… and penetrate into the very womb of impervious nature!" The platform rose to the roof, where a large machine hooked to several lightning rods stood over the body. "When I give the word, throw the first switch!" Edward called down.

"You've got it Master!" Kramer replied, moving to the switches and readying himself.

Edward put on ridiculous looking goggles to protect his eyes. "Get ready… get set… GO!"

Lightening struck the lightning rods, and Kramer threw the switch. Electrical energy passed through the machines and struck the body.

"Throw the second switch!" Kramer did so, and more energy surged into the body. "Throw the third switch!"

"Not… the third switch!" Kramer gasped.

"Throw it I say! Throw it" Edward screamed. Kramer did as he was told, and threw the switch. An eruption of sparks came from the machines as a wave of electricity burst into the body. It even began to glow with an eerie green light. **"Life!" **Edward shouted. **"Give my creation… LIFE!!!" **The creature continued to glow, as Katara and Kramer looked up in awe at the spectacle.

"Turn everything off and bring me down!" Edward called after a moment.

Kramer turned the machines off and he and Katara quickly lowered the platform.

Edward, once on the ground, used a stethoscope to check the body's heartbeat. He listened for a moment, but didn't hear anything. He pounded the chest in an attempt to jump start the heart, and listened again, but all he heard was… "Nothing." He slumped sadly over the body.

Katara and Kramer walked up and Katara placed a hand comfortingly on Edward's shoulder. "Oh Edward…"

"No, no," Said Edward, lifting his head and smiling sadly. "Be of good cheer… if science teaches us anything, it is to accept our failures, as well as our successes, with quiet… dignity… and grace…" Edward smiled and lovingly placed his hand on the body's face. He walked away, as did Katara and Kramer, and they all began to walk away. Suddenly, however, Edward turned back and jumped on the body, strangling it. "SON OF A BITCH BASTARD, I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!" He screamed, as Kramer and Katara tried to pull him away. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?!"

"Doctor, stop!" Katara shouted, trying hard to pull Edward away. "Stop it, you'll kill him!"

Edward finally let go, but pounded savagely on the body's chest. "I DON'T WANT TO LIVE! I DO NOT WANT TO LIVE!" He broke down sobbing, and finally let Katara and Kramer carry him away.

"Quiet, dignity and grace." Kramer scoffed, with a roll of his eyes.

---

In the village, meanwhile, a town meeting was going on. All the villagers argued fiercely amongst themselves.

Sitting at a desk at the head of the assembly was a momodo with black hair wearing light blue and red clothing an top hat, his name is Milordo-Z 2.0. He pounded his gavel loudly. "That's enough!" He called. "I will not have this meeting become a free-for-all! These are very serious charges you are making, and all the more painful to me, your mayor, who still has nightmares from five times before."

A villager name Dib stood up and faced the Mayor. "He's a Frankenstein!" He shouted. "And they're all alike!" The others cheered. "They can't help it, it's in their blood. All those scientists are alike. They say they're working for us, but what they want is to rule the world!"

The villagers cheered again, but the Mayor pounded his gavel. "Settle down now! First off Dib sit back down now or I'll call the police to send you back to the nuthouse for attacking Zim while trying to proves he's a alien!" Dib did so. "Second I don't think we've heard from the one man qualified to judge the situation fairly." All eyes turned to the back of the room. "Inspector Rolf, will you talk to us please?"

Everyone looked at a tall kid with blue hair, wearing an eye patch and a monocle over the same eye, and an inspector's uniform. He used his left arm to move his right wing, which ratcheted, showing it was fake, and moved the wooden finger into the nearby fire place. Using his finger he lit a cigar, then doused the finger in a glass of water.

Taking a puff of the Cigar, the boy turned to the villagers.

"A riot is an ugly thing…" Rolf Replied, barely understandable with his normal voice and a German accent. "_Und_ once you get one started, there is little chance of stopping it… short of bloodshed." He moved closer to the villagers, looking around at them. "Rolf think, before we go around killing people… we had better make **DAMN**sure… of our evidence. We had better confirm the fact that Young Frankenstein is indeed… Wallowingin'isRandfader'swoodstops!"

"**WHAT?"**Everyone shouted.

Rolf turned to face them. "Rolf said, following in his Grandfather's footsteps! FOOTSTEPS!" he said while moving his feet to empathize his points

"**Ooh!" **

"Rolf think what is in order…" Rolf continued. "Is for Rolf to pay a little visit on the good Doctor… and have a nice… quiet… chat."

Hope you like it, an sorry movie-brat, but I think Chris would make a better monster, hope you ain't mad.

Rolf an villagers- read and review.


	5. Sedagive!

Heres the next chapter (disclaimer I own nothing).

Edward, Katara and Kramer sat down to dinner, but a somber mood hung in the air.

Katara and Kramer ate, but Edward just sat with his head in his hand, frowning miserably. "Reputation. Reputation!" He moaned.

"Oh Edward, you've got to stop beating yourself up about this!" Katara said concernedly. "I mean, look; you haven't even touched your food."

Edward slowly raised his head to look at her. He turned to look down at his plate and began slapping his hands in the food like a spoiled ten year old. "There," He said. "Now I've touched it… Happy?!"

Katara just shook her head and sighed.

"Ya know," Said Kramer. "I'll never forget my ol' Dad. When these things'd happen to him… the things he'd say to me."

Edward looked up in curiosity and turned to Kramer. "What did he say?" He asked.

Kramer smiled at Edward before replying, "'what the heck are ya doin' in the bathroom day and night?! Why don't you get outta there and give someone else a chance?!'"

Edward blinked in confusion for a moment.

"Oh, maybe it's better this way…" He finally said. "The poor lifeless hulk, maybe it is better off dead.

---

Down in the laboratory, the body still lay on the table, motionless.

But just then, incredible as it sounds…

…The body's hand moved! And a moaning began to rise from its throat.

---

Back upstairs, Katara and Kramer finally convinced Edward to at least eat dessert. The three finally seemed to be having a good time again, as they all enjoyed the food.

"What is this?" Kramer asked.

"Shwartzwalder Kirschtorte." Edward explained.

Suddenly, there was an "MMmm!" from somewhere in the castle.

"Oh, do you like it?" Edward asked Kramer. "I'm not partial to desserts myself, but this is pretty good."

Kramer looked around confusedly. "Who are you talkin' to?" He asked Edward.

"To you," Edward replied. "You made a 'yummy' sound, so I thought you liked the dessert."

"I didn't make a 'yummy' sound." Kramer replied

"Yes you did, I just heard you."

"It wasn't me."

"Me neither." Katara added.

"Well wait," Said Edward. "If it wasn't you, and it wasn't you… then who…?"

There was another "MMmm!" and everyone jumped up from the table as they realized it had come from the lab.

Edward led the others quickly down to the laboratory and they surrounded the table… where the body was now moving and alert.

Edward looked down at the creature lying before him and couldn't help but laugh. "Alive…" He gasped excitedly. "It's alive… IT'S ALIVE!!!" The creature just stared uncertainly at Edward as though he thought the Blonde haired scientist were crazy. "Stand back." Edward warned Kramer and Katara. He smiled and placed a hand on the creature's head. "Hello there," He said, as though talking to a child. "I think I'll call you… Chris."

"Chris?" Kramer asked.

"He looks like a Chris." Edward explained. He turned back to the newly named Chris. "Guess what? I'm going to set you free." Edward still smiled, but from the corner of his mouth asked. "Is the sedative ready?"

"Yes Doctor." Katara replied.

Edward undid the restraints slowly and stepped away from the table. "I want you… to sit up." He commanded gently. Chris slowly shifted his weight and sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the table. "Now stand… on your feet." Chris moaned uncertainly. "You can do it…" Chris moved off the edge of the table to land on his feet. Sora helped steady him. "Now, I want you… to walk." Edward moved away, holding his hands out to help steady Chris, like a toddler learning to walk.

"Edward, I'm frightened." Said Katara.

"Don't be afraid." ed replied, walking Chris around the room until he finally began to balance on his own. "Good… Good!"

But then, trying to light a candle nearby, Kramer struck a match. The sudden light scared Chris and he roared, grabbing Edward around the neck.

"Ack!" Edward yelped. "Quick, give him the…!"

"The what?" Katara asked, as she and Kramer looked on, terrified. Sora, unable to speak, held up three fingers. "Three syllables?" Katara guessed. Edward held up one finger. "First syllable…" Edward put a hand near his ear. "Sounds like…" Edward, still being strangled, cupped his hands around his mouth, as though he was shouting. "Uh… said! Sounds like Said!"

Edward held up two fingers. "Second syllable…" Said Kramer.

Edward held up a thumb and fore-finger close together. "Little word…" Said Katara. "This? That? The?"

"A?" Kramer asked. Edward gave a thumbs-up.

"A!" Katara cheered. "Said-a…"

"Said-a… Dirty word! He said a dirty word!" Kramer shouted.

Edward shook his head and held up three fingers.

"Third syllable…" Katara said. Edward held a hand over his ear. "Sounds like…" Edward began moving his hands, as though he was handing something to someone. "Uh… to give!"

"Said-A-give…" Said Kramer "Give him a sed-a-give!"

Suddenly, Katara's eyes went wide. "Oh! Tive! Sedative!" She quickly grabbed a hypodermic needle and injected the sedative into Chris's butt.

Chris finally let go of Edward and fell over on a nearby table.

Edward moved away quickly and gasped for air as he sat down in a chair. He frowned at Kramer angrily. **"SED-A-GIVE?!" **He shouted. Kramer just grinned sheepishly.

Katara wrapped her arms around Edward and kissed his cheek. "Oh Edward, I was so frightened!" She cried.

"It's okay Katara," He replied calmly, patting her comfortingly on the back. "Everything's okay. Only, would you give Kramer and I a minute alone?"

"Oh, of course."

"Thank you." Katara walked away, but looked back worriedly. "Kramer, may I speak to you a moment?" Kramer nodded. "Have a seat."

"Thanks." Kramer said as he sat on the floor next to Edward.

"No, no, up here." Edward said with a friendly smile, pointing to the table.

"Oh, thanks." Kramer got up and sat on the table near where Chris lay.

"Now then," Edward continued, speaking in the tone a father would use when speaking to his children. "That brain you gave me… was it Hans Delbruck's?"

Kramer hesitated, but finally shook his head. "No."

"Ah, I see. Do you mind telling me… whose brain… I did put in?" Edward asked

"And… you won't be angry?"

"I will _not_be angry."

"Um… Abby-someone."

Edward's eye began to twitch. "Abby-someone. Abby-who?"

"Abby… Normal."

Edward's eyes widened a little. "Abby… Normal…?"

"I'm almost sure that was the name." Kramer said with a smile.

Edward seemed ready to blow up, but managed to keep a smile on his face as he stood up and stood behind Kramer. "Are you telling me… that I put an abnormal brain… into a six and a half foot tall… twenty-five inch wide…" Edward grabbed Kramer by the neck and lifted him off the table. "…**GORILLA!?! IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE TELLING ME?!"**

Katara quickly ran up. "Quick!" Kramer shouted. "Give him the- Ack!"

"What?" Katara asked. Kramer held up three fingers as Edward strangled him. "Three syllables, yes…"

Suddenly, there was a loud pounding on the door outside and everyone stopped to look in its direction. "I wonder who that could be at this hour." Edward said, once more perfectly calm. Meanwhile, Rolf stood outside the door knocking with his heavy wooden arm. "Katara," Said Edward, letting go of Kramer. "Go up and see who that is." Katara nodded and ran to do just that. Edward turned to Kramer. "As for you… put that… _**thing **_back on the operating table. And strap him down tightly!" He stormed off.

"What're you gonna do?" Kramer asked.

Edward turned back to face him. "I'm going to wash up." He explained, as his collar popped open. "We've got to look normal – We've all of us got to behave normally!"

---

"Ha! Monsters!" Edward scoffed, as he threw a dart at the board on the wall. Katara had let Rolf in and he and Edward decided to play darts. Edward threw all the darts, three of which hit the center. "Monsters are passé Inspector Rolf," He continued. "Like ghosts and goblins."

"Not to the good people of this village Herr Doctor." Rolf said, taking the darts down from the board, sticking them into his wooden arm. "To them, it is a very real thing. Especially when there is a Frankenstein residing in this house." Rolf moved back to the proper throwing distance, but while Edward's back was turned he snuck over to the board and stuck all of the darts in the center, then moved back and imitated the sound of darts flying and hitting the board.

Edward, having a drink, heard the sound and did a spi take when he turned to see the darts in the center of the board. "…Nice grouping." He said.

"Rolf thank you." Rolf replied.

Edward moved over to the board and took the darts out again. "I wouldn't think an intelligent man like you would fall for all this superstitious rot!"

"It is not superstition that worries Rolf Herr Doctor," Rolf explained, as Edward prepared to throw a dart. "But genes and… **chromosomes!**"

Startled, Edward threw the dart into the wall near the board. "Rubbish!"

"Well, you might say." Rolf continued. "But this is… **Halloween Town!**" Edward missed the wall again and prepared to throw the next dart. "And you are a… **Frankenstein!**" This time Edward hit a window. Rolf raised an eyebrow. "Am rolf upsetting you with this discussion?"

"Not in the least," Edward replied. He threw another dart and there was a sound of a cat yowling in pain. "I just find it extremely amusing, that's all." He moved his hand back to throw the next dart, but it flew back before he moved his hand forward again. Edward noticed he was out of darts and tried to keep a dignified look on his face. "Well," He said. "This was fun; we'll have to do it again sometime." He turned to take another drink.

"Then Rolf can give the villagers your complete assurance that you have no interest whatsoever in carrying on your grandfather's work?" Rolf asked.

From deep down in the lab, Rolf heard Chris moan "MMmm!" and turned to Edward, thinking it was him.

"May Rolf take that as a yes?" He asked.

"Mmm." Edward replied, trying to cover.

"Good. Then until we meet again Herr Doctor." Rolf swung his wooden arm up to salute Edward.

"Yes, stop by again sometime." Edward replied. "We are always open."

Rolf nodded and tried to pull his arm down, but it didn't budge. He tried some more, chuckling embarrassedly, before walking out. He swore under his breath at his arm, still stuck in a salute.

rolf walked out to his car where the driver waited with the door open, a dart stuck in his hat. Rolf got in and closed the door, as did the driver, and they drove away slowly, the tires flat because they had darts sticking out of them.

---

Down in the lab, Rita Repulsa snuck in through a secret door and moved to the operating table where Chris was awake again.

She smiled as she placed a hand on his head. She looked up to the sky and cried tears of joy. "Zedd…" She gasped. "We have done it!" She smiled down at Chris who frowned uncertainly at her. "I'm going to set you free." She said, in an eerily maternal voice. "Would you like that my darling child?"

"Mmm." Chris said with a nod.

Rita moved to the restraints and slowly undid them. "They wanted to hurt you… but I'm going to help you."

Just then, Edward, Katara and Kramer walked in. "What a relief that's over." Edward sighed. But when he saw Rita, he gasped in shock. "Rita Repulsa!" He called. From out of nowhere came the sound of horses whinnying in fear. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to set him free!" Rita replied.

"No, you mustn't!" Katara shouted.

"Yes!"

Edward, Katara and Kramer rushed down the steps.

"Stop!" Rita said warningly. "Don't come closer!"

"Are you insane?" Edward demanded. "He'll kill you!"

"No he won't! Not this one. He is as gentle as a lamb!"

Suddenly, Chris roared and violently tore off the final restrain and got to his feet.

"Stand back!" Edward shouted. "For the love of God, he has a rotten brain!"

"It's not rotten! It's a good brain!" Rita countered.

"It's rotten, I tell you! Rotten!"

"RAAAHH!" Chris roared.

Edward and the others jumped back in fear. "Ix-nay on the otten-ray." Kramer said to Edward.

"I'm not afraid of him!" Said Rita, taking up a violin. "I know what he likes!"

Chris roared again, but instantly calmed when Rita began to play the strange haunting tune from before. She played the music and walked backwards up the steps, Chris following all the while.

"That music…" Said Edward.

"Yes," Rita said with an evil smile. "It's in your blood. It's in the blood of all Frankensteins! Your grandfather used to play it to the creature he was making."

"Then you were the one playing that music in the middle of the night!" Edward said, as realization sank in.

"Yes." Rita replied.

"To get us into the library!"

"Yes!"

"That was your cigar smoldering in the ashtray!"

"**Yes!"**

"You left Zedd's book out for me to find!"

"**YES!"**

"So that I would…"

"Yes!"

"And you and Zedd were…"

"Yes!!! Yes, say it! He was… my **boyfriend!" **Rita yelled

Edward and Katara stared at her in shock with Kramer saying "Yuck, she dated the Skinless man". Suddenly, a nearby generator shocked Chris and he ran our roaring, breaking through the doors.

Edward, Katara and Kramer ran after him, but Rita laughed. "You will never catch him now!" She called. "He is free, do you hear! Free!!!"

Chris finally made his way outside and stormed into the mud as rain fell down heavily. He roared up at the thunder and lightening and ran off.

Edward, Katara and Kramer ran to the door and looked out through the rain.

"Gone…" Said Edward. "Gone! We've got to find him, do you understand? We've got to find him before he kills someone! Oh what have I done? God in Heaven… what have I done?!" Edward worriedly placed his hand over his mouth, as did Katara and Kramer.

Read & review.


	6. MOMMY!

Hello Fellow authors, heres the the fifth chapter of my story.

Chris wandered through the woods aimlessly, a stranger in a strange world. Everything was new to him, every tree, every animal; it was all a wonder to his eyes. He soon saw a little cottage nearby, and near the cottage he found a young girl with black hair wearing a dress sat humming to herself on the edge of an old well, dropping flower petals in without a care in the world.

The Girl, Melody, cheerily went on about her business, only stopping when a large, menacing shadow fell over her…

---  
Inside the cottage, its owner Sora was busy nailing boards across the windows. "With all this talk of monsters," He said. "We'd better not take any chances." He turned to his wife, Ariel. "It's a good thing you put Alice to bed."

"What?" Ariel asked. "I didn't put her to bed. I was busy with dinner, so I thought you put her to bed."

Suddenly, they both became worried.

---

Outside, Chris not only hadn't hurt Melody, but had even joined her in tossing flower petals down the well. He plucked the last petal from the flower and dropped it in.

"Now just blow a kiss and say goodbye." Melody explained.

Chris blew a kiss and mumbled "Mmm-mmm" before dropping the flower petal down the well.

"Oh dear, now there's no flowers left." Said Melody. "What shall we throw in now?"

Chris looked like he'd had an idea for a moment, but shook his head and forgot it.

---

In the cottage, Ariel and Sora paced around in despair, not having found Melody yet.

"Maybe she was in the bathroom when you checked upstairs?" Sora suggested.

"But I didn't look upstairs," Ariel replied. "I thought you did."

They both froze momentarily before running frantically up the stairs to look.

---

Meanwhile, Melody had decided she and her new friend needed a new game to play and she took a seat on the teeter-totter.

"Come on, sit on the other side." She said to Chris.

Chris looked at the raised seat, and didn't like the look of it. He frowned and shook his head.

"Come on, sit down."

He shook his head again.

"Sit down!"

Chris finally gave up and sat on the seat. But as heavy as he was, he fell right to the ground and watched as Melody flew up and through the air, muttering "Mmm-mmm" which may have meant "Whoops."

Fortunately though, Melody flew through her bedroom window and landed safely on her bed. Sora and Ariel opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief to see her sound asleep.

---

The sun had set over the countryside. The only light that could be seen for miles around came from the candle light of a humble cottage. A somber mood hung in the air inside, as a Japanese monk stood alone in prayer, a record player playing a somber tune.

"A visitor is all I ask Lord," Miroku prayed. "A companion to pass a few hours with me, to end my loneliness…" Right on cue, Chris burst through the door with a growl. Hearing the door open, Miroku smiled. "Thank you Lord!" He turned off the record player and blindly wandered over to the door. Chris growled at him, but Miroku just shushed him gently. "No, don't speak my new friend. My prize from heaven." He moved his hand and placed a hand on Chris's shoulder. "Whoa, you must've been the tallest one in your class! My name is Miroku, I'm a hermit. I live here all alone. And you are?"

"Mmm." chris replied.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Mmm."

"Oh, forgive me. I didn't realize you were a mute. But see how fortunate we are to have found each other? Me a poor, blind mouse, and you a mute… and incredibly big mute. Oh, but you must be hungry. Why don't you come in and have some soup?" Miroku suggested

Chris Mmm-ed affirmatively and Miroku led him to a chair at the table. Chris found his bowl and held it up as Mickey brought the pot of soup over.

"Some nice, piping hot soup is just the thing on a cold night like this." Miroku said with a smile, as he dipped a ladle into the steaming soup. "I know how it is to be cold and hungry, and what it means to have kindness from a stranger."

All the while that he talked, Miroku moved his ladle across the table, trying to find Chris's bowl. Chris tried his best to hold the bowl under the ladle, but Miroku moved around too much, and ended up pouring the soup right into Riku's lap. "Aaagh!" He howled in pain.

Miroku didn't seem to hear him, as he continued on and on. "You know, sometimes it's easy to forget simple acts of kindness in today's world."

Chris saw Miroku take another ladleful of soup and tried to hold the bowl under it, but once again Miroku dumped it into his lap. "AAAHH! Erg…" Chris's eyes crossed in pain.

"Now then," Miroku said, putting the pot back over the fire. "How about a little wine to go with your soup?" Chris grumbled affirmatively, thinking nothing bad could come of that. Miroku handed him a ceramic mug and filled it, filling his own metal cup afterwards. "Now then," He said, before Chriz could take a drink. "A toast is in order. Now let's see…" Chris held out his cup for the toast. "Oh yes! To long friendship!" Miroku hit Riku's mug with his cup, smashing it to bits and leaving only the handle left in Chris's hand.

Miroku drank his wine down while Chris muttered under his breath.

"And now," Miroku continued. "For something I've been saving for a special occasion…" He reached into a pocket and pulled out to cigars. He handed one to Chris and put the other in his mouth. Miroku picked up a nearby candle, but Chris began moaning in fear. "What? You're afraid of fire? But fire is good, it's our friend. Watch." He lit his cigar with the candle and breathed a puff of smoke. "See? Now hold out your cigar."

Chris held his hand up to Miroku to feel, but what Miroku thought was the cigar was actually Chris's thumb. He lit it and Chris just looked at it a moment. "Hmm." It took a minute before he finally realized his thumb was on fire and he jumped. "WOOOOWWWWW!" He blew out his thumb and roared as he stormed out of the cottage.

Miroku rushed to the door. "Wait!" He called. "Where are you going? …I was gonna make espresso."

---

Chris, still cold and hungry… and a little burned… (an is hurt in a place you do not want to get hurt) wandered growling through the village streets. Aside from the whiny little girl and the accident prone monk, everyone feared him and ran from him. Chris felt alone and miserable.

But then, he heard a familiar sound. The sound of the haunting tune that calmed him before. Chris looked and saw it was being played by a bearded peasant and slowly approached him.

The peasant saw him, but oddly enough stayed calm. He slowly backed away from Chris, but stopped suddenly and shouted "Now!"

Chris stopped as well, only to feel a net drop on him. He struggled to get free, but Kramer jumped on him. Edward took off the beard and ran to help.

Katara quickly ran up and took out a needle, which she rammed into Chris's backside. Chris roared in pain before finally collapsing right on top of Kramer.

Edward struggled to catch his breath before moving away from Chris. "He's out!" He called.

Chris, still pinned and gasping for breath, weakly replied. "I know…"

---

Later, Edward and the others had managed to chain Chris up and lock him in a room, where he still lay sleeping.

Edward looked in through a small window in the door and turned to his friends and Rita, who stood with him.

"I'm going in there." Edward said. "Hand me that candle."

"**No!"** Katara and Kramer cried.

"Yes!" Riat hissed.

Not wanting to deal with Rita, Kramer handed the candle to Edward, who looked gravely at all of them. "Love is the only thing that can save this poor creature." He said. "And I am going to show him he is loved… even at the cost of my own life." Edward turned and looked Kramer and Katara in the eye. "No matter what you hear in there… no matter how cruelly I beg you… no matter how terribly I scream, do not open this door or you will undo everything I have worked for, understand? Do _**not **_open this door!"

Kramer and Katara nodded sadly. Katara gave him a kiss on the cheek and Kramer patted him on the back saying "Nice knowin' ya." Even Rita Repulsa gave him a sad look of admiration as he walked through the door.

Edward entered the room and heard it shut and lock behind him. Nervously, he looked over at the bed where Chris lay sleeping and quietly approached him.

He knocked over a chair, however and Chris woke up. Once he spotted Edward he sat up with a roar.

Edward jumped from fear and ran to the door. "Let me out. Get me the hell out of here…" He pleaded. There was no answer. "What's the matter with you people, I was joking! Don't you know a joke when you hear one?! HAHAHA!". Katara try to reach the handle to the door to let Edward back in put Rita slapped it away.

Edward turned and saw Chris turn to him with a menacing look. He pounded on the door fiercely. "Get me out of here!! Open this damn door or I'll kick your rotten heads in!!! **MOMMY!!!**" Katara an Kramer made a dash to the door, but Rita stopped them with her body.

Chris stood up and easily broke off his chains, growling menacingly at Edward.

Edward turned and looked at Chris in fear. "Um… uh… Hello Handsome!" He called.

Chris stopped and turned to try and see who Edward was talking to.

"You're a good looking fellow, do you know that?" Edward continued. "People laugh at you… people hate you, but why do they hate you? Because they are jealous!" Edward slowly approached Chris now. "Look at that boyish face. Look at that sweet smile. And do you want to talk about physical strength? Do want to talk about sheer muscle? Do you want to talk about the Olympian ideal? You are a god!" Chris smiled proudly, turning his head up in a dignified manner. "And listen to me…" Chris turned to Edward, who placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are not evil… you… are… good!"

Chris sniffled and broke down crying. He sat down on the bed with Edward, who hugged his head close and rocked him back and forth, like a mother comforting her child. "This is a nice boy…" Edward said softly. "This is a good boy. This is a mother's angel. And we are going to show the world once and for all, and without any shame… that we love him!" Chris sobbed again. "Aw, Chris…" Edward continued, holding Chris's face in his hand. "Oh, I'm going to teach you, I'm going to show you how to walk, how to speak, how to move, how to think! Together… we shall make the greatest single contribution to science… since the creation of fire!!!"

Katara peered in through the little window and called "Doctor Fronkensteen! Are you alright?"

Edward looked up and with a deranged look in his eye replied **"My name… is… Frankenstein!!!"**

well i hope you enjoy this chapter, alsoi won't be on the site for a while cause of school work sorry if it might tick you off a bit.


	7. puttin on the Ritz

Hey their I decided to add one more chapter before I go to that difficult school work, btw I have a question that I need to ask you guys should I do a chapter where Kramer ask Edward who will he choose, Katara or Rei?

Chapter 6

A few weeks later, several people, all of whom had to do with the scientific community, flocked to a theater building. The sign out front read:

"HALLOWEEN TOWN THEATRE

Tonight only:

Dr. E. Frankenstein in

A Scientific Breakthrough in Reanimation

Presented in cooperation with H.T.N.S (Halloween Town Neurological Society.)"

There was a "Sold out" sticker plastered over the sign.

The rows of seats before the stage were soon filled with people, all well dressed people of standing. Donald, along with several constables, also filled the room. Ready and waiting, in case something should go wrong.

The curtains rose and a spotlight shone on the stage. A well dressed man with blond hair and goggles on his head walked out, a toothpick sticking out of his mouth. The audience applauded, and he bowed.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Said Cid. "I wish to present to you a man whose family name was once both famous… and _infamous._ Now, may I present to you Doctor Baron Edward Von Frankenstein." Cid stepped off of the stage, as Edward walked into the spotlight, met with no applause. Someone coughed loudly.

Edward bowed, ignoring the silence, and began. "My fellow Scien-." Someone suddenly hissed. "…tists… and neurosurgeons. Coming from a background, believe me, as conservative and skeptical as all of you, I began an experiment in –incredulous as it sounds- the reanimation of dead tissue." The audience laughed lightly. "And yet, I was able to achieve my goal, and now present you all with what may be the key to immortality. Ladies and Gentlemen, Mesdames et Monsieurs, Damen und Herren, may I present…. The creature!" another spotlight came on, as Chris stumbled onto the stage.

Upon seeing his strange face, the people in the audience began to shriek in terror. "Please, please!" Edward pleaded. "Calm yourselves, there is no danger! We are not children here, we are scientists!" The audience calmed a little, and became silent. "Now then," Edward continued. "I wish to present to you, a demonstration of the simple motor functions, balance and coordination." He turned to Chris. "I want you to walk, heal to toe."

Chris, slowly but surely, walked forward a few steps, heal to toe. For some reason, this impressed the audience and they applauded.

Chris stopped, so Edward turned to him and ordered "Backwards!" Chris repeated his trick, this time going backwards, and the audience applauded more.

Edward bowed and turned to pop a treat into Chris's mouth, as though he were a dog. He then turned to the audience and continued. "Up till now, you have seen the basic operation of the brain at work, but for this next feat we must enter… quietly… into the realm of genius. Ladies and gentlemen, may I present for your intellectual and philosophical pleasure, from what was once an inarticulate mass, a talented, sophisticated… man about town! Hit it!"

The lights went out momentarily, and when they came back one Edward and Chris were dressed in fancy tuxedoes, with top hats and canes. A song began to play, and Edward and Chris moved in rhythm Edward and Riku began to do a classic soft-shoe dance routine, like in that one Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny cartoon, and the audience applauded loudly. Out of sight of the audience, Katara and Kramer watched, also applauding, proud of their friends' accomplishment.

Chris, now into the routine, began an amazingly graceful move, jumping up and down, waving his arms dramatically. However, the force of his weight on the stage must have been too much, as a stage light exploded. Chris shrieked in fear and moved away. The music stopped and the audience gasped.

Edward quickly stomped out the flames. "It's nothing!" He shouted. "Five, six, seven, eight!" Edward began dancing again, despite the fact that the music was not playing. He glared at Chris, who stood stone-still. "Come on! Are you trying to make me look like a fool?"

The audience began to boo and throw rotten food at Chris, which they gladly bought from Mr. Krabs who told Squidward "An you say I would never get rid of these rotten tomatoes an make a profit while doing it".

"Please, I beg you!" Edward pleaded. "For safety's sake, don't humiliate him!"

Chris held up his arms to block the rotten food and growled at the audience. He was about to storm away when Edward grabbed his arm. "Come back!" He said. "I will not allow you to destroy my work! As your creator I demand you come back!"

Chris growled and pushed Edward down, storming off the stage. He didn't get far, however, when Rolf and the constables overpowered him and carried him away.

They took him to a deep dungeon and tied him with several chains. Chris stood sadly in the dim candle light, as the villagers heaped insult upon insult on him. He became a truly sad figure indeed.

---

"Chained…" Edward said sadly, as he and Katara sat alone in the laboratory, a few hours after the incident in the theater. "Chained like a beast in a cage…"

"Oh Edward," Said Katara. "I feel so terrible."

"There's only one answer. If I could correct the imbalance of spinal fluid in his cerebrum, why… he'd be right as rain! But how… how, before it's too late?" Edward rested his face in his hand.

Katara lovingly took his other hand. "Oh Edward, if only there was some way I could help…" She kissed his hand. "If I could relieve this tension…" She kissed it again. "If only there was some way I could give you a little peace!" Katara pressed his hand against her heart, not quite realizing it was also close to her breasts.

Edward's head lifted slowly, as an idea popped into his head.

---

Later, Rita came down to the lab. "Doctor," She said. "I have a…" She didn't see anyone there. "Doctor? Hmm."

She was about to leave when she heard Edward's voice saying "What is it?"

She turned slowly to look around the empty lab again. "Doctor? Where are you?" She heard the platform crank begin to turn and looked up to see the table begin to lower itself. Once it was on the ground, she saw Edward and Katara laying on it, covered only by the sheets. (readers either gasp in shock or snicker.)

Rita walked over to the table. "I thought I told you never to interrupt me while I'm **working!**" Edward snapped at her.

"I'm sorry Doctor," She replied. "I thought this was an emergency. You see, this telegram just came. Your fiancé will be arriving any second!" Rita held out the telegram, and Edward snatched it away.

"Rei, here tonight?!" He gasped.

"Yes." Rita replied. "I will go prepare her room at once." She looked at him contemptuously. "I suggest you put on a _tie_!"

Later, after Edward and Katara had a chance to dress, a car pulled up to the castle and Edward, Katara and Kramer stood at the door to greet Rei.

She stepped out of the car, wearing a turban and a fur coat, and saw Edward. "Darling!" She called, cheerily.

"Darling!" Edward replied. He walked up to her and held her hand.

"Surprised?"

"Surprised."

"Love me?"

"Love you!" Edward rubbed his hands together. "Well, let's turn in."

"Darling!" Rei began to chuckle.

"It's been a long trip," Edward said in defense. "You must be tired. Here, I'll get your bags." Kramer walked to the other side of the car.

Kramer walked up, a strange smile on his face. "Darling!" He called.

"What?" Rei asked.

Kramer moved close to her. "Surprised?" He asked.

"Uh… well, uh… yes?"

"Love me?"

"Um…"

"Well, let's turn in." Edward returned and Kramer's voice became hushed. "Say nothing, act casual!"

"So, are you ready to go inside?" Edward asked Rei.

"Yes…" Rei replied. "I think I am a little tired after all."

Edward and Rei walked to the door, Kramer close behind.

"Darling," Said Edward "I'd like you to meet my assistants Katara and Kramer."

"How do you do?" Rei said to Katara. She turned to Kramer, but turned away and asked Katara again, "How do you do?"

"And this is my Financier, Rei." Sora continued. "Uh, Financay. Uh…"

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Katara said politely (though it looked like she was grinding her teeth in anger for obvious reason). "We've heard so much about you."

"Thank you." Rei replied. She then looked Katara up and down, suspiciously. "Tell me, what exactly is it that you… do?"

Katara blinked nervously a moment. "Um… well, I mostly assist Doctor Frankenstein in the laboratory. We have all kinds of intellectual discussions and… oh, and as a matter of fact, we were just having one as you were driving up…"

"Myer!" Edward mumbled suddenly. "Er… um… I'm sure Rei, you must be tired. So why don't I just show you to your room now. Uh, Kramer, would you give me a hand with the bags?"

"Coitenly," Kramer replied, imitating Groucho Marx. "You take the one with blue eyes and I'll take the one in the toiban." He growled naughtily and bit Kramer's fur, causing her to yelp and hit him over the head.

"Stop that!" Sora shouted, resisting the urge to laugh. "I was talking about the luggage!"

Rei walked inside, followed by Katara, Edward and Kramer began carrying in the luggage.

"It's gonna be a long night." Said Kramer. "If you need any help with the girls, don't hesitate to-"

"Get in there!" Edward shouted, shoving Kramer inside.

---

Back in the dungeon, Chris had been left with only one guard, a clownish guard with Green hair an wearing a purple tuxedo.

"You'd better settle down now," Joker said smugly, just out of Chris's reach. "You're gonna be here awhile. So you and me, we're gonna be pals. Right?" Chris growled in response. Seipher just laughed and put a cigarette in his mouth. He lit a match to light the cigarette and Chris's eyes widened in fear. "What? Are you afraid of this little fire?" Joker asked. "It can't hurt you…" He suddenly moved the match closer, causing Chris to yelp. "See? Ha! Some monster you are. Afraid of a little fire? What a chicken-wuss!"

But making fun of Chris was Jokers's big mistake. Now in reach, Chris blew out the match and grabbed Joker by the neck and strangled him. He threw him to the ground and easily broke his chains, growling in satisfaction.

He was free.

---

Hope you enjoyed it. I had to edit out the part where Edward and Chris sang, cause I didn't like it (sorry to those who did).


	8. Marital problems

**Hey their folks, sorry It tolk me awhile to update this thing put after reading Jussonic Young Fentonstein has put me back on tracks**

Chris(s) escape from prison is soon heard and the news spread like fire across the town. The mob gathered around the hall looking upset about it.

Dib Yelled "I told you. I was right. I was right. I was right. Zedd's grandson HAS followed in his grandfather's footsteps."

Milordo (since I am technically the mayer still in the fic) said, "Okay, so you were right, but it doesn't exclude the point that you only did it cause of completely and utter paranoia like you did with the green skin guy."

Rolf came forth and yelled, "Quiet!" The mob quiets down allowing the boy to speak. Turning to Sokka, he said, "Get Rolfs arm up."  
"Right." said Sokka as he lifts Rolfs's left arm up.

"Now then, while Rolf still thinks, riots can be terrible things." Rolf got his arm down as he yelled, "But in this case, we shall have one and put an end to this monster once and for all!"

The crowd cheers madly, all yelling for the blood of Chris and his creator Edward. Milordo, who is in the crowd, looks worried as he said, "This is not good. I know Chris did all those things but only it's because he was provoked, I should know I was in the crowd that night in the thatre since I like a good show tune."

"Rolf promised you all...up, Sokka." Sokka made Rolf's left arm up once again as the son of the shepherf continues, "EdwardwillcursethedaythathewasbornaFrankenstein!"

"What?!" yelled the mob in confusion. Rolf has garbled the last part.  
Rolf made his hand go down as he said in annoyance, "Rolf said that Golden eye Ed-boy will curse the day that he was born a Frankenstein."

"Oh" the mob said and when the news finally reach their brains they screamed "Yeah!"  
The mob, now eager and ready, goes out to hunt for both Delete and Danny. While the angry mob is doing so, we shall leave the place to seee what the group at the castle is doing.

--------------------------------

Edward looks shock the moment he hears of Chris's escape. The mob is after them and is going to kill him. Worst yet, they will go after the creator unless something is done.

"Loose, LOOSE?" Edward cried in shocked "Do you know what this means?" Edward asked Rei as he is in her room back at the castle while on his knees near his fiancée's legs.

"Edward, calm down. Don't worry. He should be fine." assured Rei as she cleans her nails.

"Perhaps you're right." said Edward as he got up. Rei is always there to calm him down when he needs it...right?

"I am. Come along like a good boy."

"Oh, Rei...what can I do without ya?"

JRei smiles lovingly at the alchemist as she said, "Your room is down the hall in case I get the frights, right?"

"Well, yeah, but I figure because of what just happened, I might stay here with you." Edward asked Rei hopefully. Of course, there is another good reason why Danny wanted to stay besides keeping the girl safe (Naughty boy eh folks)

"Relax, I am a Sailor Scout. I can take care of myself. Besides, do you want me like this now before our wedding, which is so near we can almost touch it?"

Edward pauses as he looks at the girl and all of her. With a smirk, he exclaimed, "YESS!!!"  
Edward jumps towards her but Rei stops him and said, "Whoa, hold it, alchemy boy!" The Sailor scout pushes Edward back, annoying him a bit. "We can still wait a little while longer when I can give myself to you without a problem, when I can be totally and unashamedly and legally yours. Does that sound good?"

Edward pauses, then he sighs mumbling, "One tough choice."  
"Hey, I'm getting married to one tough guy." The girl made a kiss sound making Edward looks down and said, "Well...you're right."

"Still am, Darling!" giggled Rei happily. "Now how about a kiss before we say goodnight?" Edward smiled. He is so ready for this. He goes near her about to kiss her. Rei interrupts as she said, "Uh, no tongue, okay?"

Edward gave the face that clearly said 'For the love of'. He was really hoping to use his tongue. Instead however he managed to give her a kiss though just barely."

"Goodnight, Edward." Said Rei smiling as she turns.  
"Uh huh." mumbled Edward as he gets ready to take his leave.

"Goodnight, sweetie."

"Uh huh."

"I love you." said Rei to Edward happily.

"I love you." mumbled Edward though one may wonder if he really meant it.

"You love me?""

"Mmmm-hmmm."

"Love ya, too." Rei said continuing the goodnights. Edward chuckles a bit. "Sweet dreams, love!"

"Same here." said Edward with a shrug as he heads to the door.

Edward soon leaves the door and closes the door. He groans as he looks concerned about his newest problem. It isn't about Delete, it's about himself and Rei.

"Oh this is just Flipping wonderful. How can I tell Rei that I am no longer in love with her and that I am now in love with Katara?" asked Edward in concern.

As he was walking down the halls we could hear him say maybe I should send Kramer, course I might have to pay his medical bills"

**Hey folks Iagain i wish to apologise for not updating sooner and i would like to thanks JuSsonic (again) fic for inspiring me to continue this story.**


	9. Transfer the Brains

Hers another chapter here folks and I must say it's the longest I ever written

Outside at night, Chris finds himself outside the castle looking around puzzled. Why did he come back here of all places? As he tries to figure out, he hears singing from a nearby window. It leads to the guest room where Rei is staying in.

The Sailor Scout gets ready for bed, unaware of Chris's presence outside, as she sings.

Rei: _**He has loosed the fateful lightning  
of his terrible swift sword  
His truth is marching on  
Da-aa da da da da da.**_

_**Glory, glory hallelujah**_

Chris looks into the guest room and sees Rei. He suddenly felt something, something he hasn't seen before. It's enough for the Man to look at Rei lovingly.

_**Glory, glory, hallelujah**_

June wasn't aware of her guest until it happened. If anyone were to be near her room at the time, they would' a heard a scream of an Asian as she was grabbed and dragged off into the night.

-----------

In the forest, the mob continues searching for Chris while walking across a bridge. They are going to find the Monster and get rid of him once and for all.  
"Keep searching! He has to be here somewhere!" boomed Rolf ordering the mob.

On the other bridge, Milordo look for Chris for a different Reason. He's got to find the Boy before Grievous and the mob do. He may be looks mean but he is a good person inside.

-------------------------------

Chris carries Rei, unconscious from what happened to her, through the forest. He smiles at her in a way he never felt before. Chris hears Houndoom's barking making him look concerned.

The mob continues looking for Chris searching everywhere. As they do, Caboose wasn't watching where he was going causing him to collide into a tree. Knocking it over and making it land on Church. "Oops, sorry Tree and Church". Caboose said with Church Screaming Profanity at Caboose.

Rei groans as she opens her eyes. She looks puzzled as she remembers being in the guest room before something attacked her.

"Where am I?" Rei asked looking around. She finds herself in some sort of barn. Well, that answers that question.

"HRMM" said a voice. Rei looks and yelps. There stood Chris still in the same outfit from the failed show.

"Hey, who are you? What are you?" asked Rei concerned. "What do you want?"  
Chris just smiles as he begins to take his jacket and shirt off.

As he does, She speaks up, "Look, I am not scared. How much? My Grandfather is rich and you can have what you want."

"Uh uh uh..." said Chris finishing taking his shirt and jacket off as he goes to Rei.  
"SPEAK, speak! Don't you know any words?" Rei said a bit hysterically

"Uh...what are you doing?" asked Rei puzzled. Then she notices a seductive grin on the robot's face then seeing him going towards his pants. Putting two and two together she yelps, "Wait, wait. You're kidding, right? Come on!"

"hr, huh" Growled Chris with a smile. A sound of a zipper is sound.  
"Holy...I'm...wow. Woof!" exclaimed Rei as she gazes at the biggest schwanstugel she has ever seen in her life!

To Rei's alarm, Chris got on her as he begins 'to dddoooo it'! Rei said, "Now hold it! I'm engaged. And well...I wanted to…it was never my intention to..."

Soon Rei was interrupted as moaning and groaning is heard. The Sailor Scouts then smiles lovingly as she begins to sing.

Rei: _**Ooooh, sweet mystery of life,  
At last I've found you!**_

Rei puts her arms around Chris as he continues grunting a bit.

_**Oh, at last I know the secret of your arms!**_

---------------------------

Back with the mob, they continued looking. They must have been searching for hours and still they haven't found any trace of Chris but it appears they are leaving the woods and are heading Straight to the castle

------------------------------------------------

Chris sighs happily as he smokes two cigarettes as he gave it to his new love, Rei. The girl giggled as she put the cigarette in her mouth and smoked a bit.

"That...is one of the most greatest experiences I have ever deal with." Rei said to Chris lovingly.

"Hrrm" Chris said Happily

"You're corrigible aren't ya?" giggled Rei as she hugs the boy she has fallen in love with.

"Hrrrrrrrrrmmmmm" Chris said getting that lustful look in his eyes again.

June sighs lovingly as she said, "Well seven is my lucky number." The two ditch their cigarettes as they prepared to 'it' again.

Chris gets ready to kiss the Asian with the love he wanted so much to give her. Just then, music is heard interrupting him.

Rei noticed a strange look on his face as she asked, "Errr, what's wrong? Is that music bothering you?"

Chris was starting to get back up which startles rei

"Come on. It's probably from a nearby cottage. Just ignore it." Rei pleaded

Chris ignored her and started running towards the music.

"Hey, come back! Oh, you men are all alike! After a quick dozen ones, you are probably going to your friends to brag to! Geez, try keeping your mouth shut!" yelled Rei angry and hurt. As Chris left, Rei look at him lovingly then sighs, "Oh god, I love him."

-----------------

At the castle, Edward was the one who was playing the music using a megaphone to make his music be heard everywhere. He hopes Chris hears it and returns to the castle. They stop and waited.

"Not here yet." said Katara worried as she sees that Chris has yet to arrived.  
Edwards nods as he kept on playing. He stops to allow Kramer to blow a horn. The halfa continues playing the violin with hope that seems to be lost.

"There he is!" said Katara as she points to something. The three from where they're at spots someone coming to the castle. It's Chris! "He's coming back! It's the music that is helping him!"

Edward quickly plays some more as Chris comes towards the castle. He senses that the music is above him at a ledge, but how will he get up there?

"Up here, come on!" Katara encouraged Chris. The Boy looks around and spots some vines. He begins to climb them going to where the three are at.

"Come on! You can do it!" said Edward with a smile as Chris kept on climbing.

"Come on, you can do it!" said Katara eagerly.

"Hurry!" yelled the three. Their words of encourage has able Chris to climb up faster.  
"You can do it!" As Chris is almost to the ledge, Ariel held out her hand. The boy swipes at her in annoyance.

"Don't! He wants to do it himself!" insisted Edward.

Chris lost hold as he begins to slip. "You can do it! Keep on trying!" yelled Edward giving out words of encouragement some more. Chris heard him and climbs up as hard as he could. "Come on, live my creation!"

Chris makes a big yell as he finally go to the top and onto the ledge. The Yellow haired boy breathed in and out. After all that climbing, he is tired.

"Catch him before he falls!" exclaimed Edward. Katara and Kramer grabs Chris before he fell backwards off the ledge. They take him over to a chair as Edward continues to play. "Are things ready for the transference?"

"Yeah. I think." said Kramer in concern.

"You want to do this? Go through with this?" asked Katara worried. She was worried about this whole plan ever since Edward introduced it to his friends.

"It's the only thing to save his life now," said Edward with a sigh.  
"

But...you're realizing that by doing this, you are risking both your lives?" asked Kramer concernedly.

Edward plays a sour note. The man does have a point. Despite that, Edward sighs as he said, "I know."

----------------------------------

Later, Edward is now strapped on a table wearing a helmet that has wires connected to him. Kramer is on the other one wearing another helmet with wires as well. Both are wearing nightgowns.

Kramer and Katara looks worried. They don't like this at all but Edward insisted. They pray that his plan works.

"Okay, switch it off!" Katara ordered Kramer. The man nods as he switches a lot of switches off. Soon all but a machine with a flickering light was off. Kramer came over to the thing and smacked it, causing it to stop.

"Got to get that fixed." Kramer remarked.

"Any idea on how we will know when they are done?" asked Katara puzzled.

As Kramer placed a small device near Edward, he explained, "Edward wanted 15 minutes, not a second more or less."  
The gang nodded and waited. They sure hope this will work.

Outside, the mob has arrived at the castle still planning to kill Edward and Kramer.  
"Lift Rolf up for battering ram position!" ordered Rolf to the mob. they picked the boy up.

--------------------------------------

Inside, the gang waited some more looking concerned some more.  
"How long now?" asked Katara.

"2 more minutes," Kramer explains checking the clock. It's almost time.

------------------------------------------

Outside, Grievous makes a fist with one of his hands as the mob uses him as a battering ram in an attempt to break the door down.

"Ein, swei, drei!" yelled Rolf counted in the German language as they continued ramming him into the door. "Ein, swei, drei!" They did once more. Soon after one more ram, the door finally gave in allowing the mob to angrily enter the castle.

----------------

In the lab, as Edward's friends continues waiting, they hear the commotion.

"What time is it?" Katara asked worried about Edward.  
"Should almost be time." said Kramer as he and the others looked at the clock.

At the stairway, the mob has found them and shouts as they run down them knowing that the laboratory is at the bottom. In the lab, the commotion is getting louder. The group turns just as the door was rammed open, courtesy of Rolf the battering ram.

"It's the villagers!" yelped Kramer in horror.

As the villagers run into the lab down to the group like mad screaming, Katara protested, "Stop, another 7 seconds!"

"Shut up! Golden-eye Edboy and the monster must die!" boomed Rolf. The mob continues going on a rampage as Eddy breaks a part of the machine causing the clock stop in 3 seconds. Now Edward's friends won't know when the halfa and his creation are done!

His friends looks horrified as the mob removes Edward's helmet and seized him. They are intending to kill the alchemist after what Chris has done, even though the poor boy didn't mean it!

"No, stop! Put him down! No!" cried Katara in horror. This is it. The man she came to love is going to die!

"Put that man down!!" The mob stops what they are doing and looks shocked. The yell isn't coming from any of them nor the assistants. It is coming from Chris. The Boy glares at the Mob hatefully

"OMG, it's the monster!" gasped Sokka in shock, amazed at the Monster that now can talk.

"No way! It can't be...could it?" asked Corina surprised.

"I said, Put that man down!" ordered Chris. The mob looks concerned then let Edward go.

Katara and Kramer remove the straps holding Chris, allowing the Boy to stand up. Some of the mob backs away in fear.

"Who do you think you are?! What gave you the right to order Rolf mob around, monster?!" snapped Rolf at Chris in annoyance.

"My name is Chris Griffin, was once son of Peter and Lois Griffin. Now I am the monster." said Chris as he leans to Rolf making most of the villagers backed away in fear.

"I can see that." said Rolf said sounding scared for once. With Kramer whispering in Katara ear saying "Well I'll be, Edward was Right with him Being a Chris.

Chris nods as he said "I remember how much people hated me for who knows how long. Everytime they see me, they run away in horror and disgust. just because of my face and body."

Rita opens a window in a nearby door and watches as Chris continues, "While I was lonely, I felt that since I can't inspire love, which what I always wanted, I could make fear instead." He said the last part angrily.

The people gasp a bit, thinking that Chris may hurt them. Instead he looks at Edward as he continues, "But...the reason I live once more if because of this poor half-crazed Alchemist genius gave me life." The girls cried a bit. This sounded so touching. He said, "He alone held an image of something beautiful."

Milordo came up front of the mob and said, "See, I told ALL OF YOU. He WAS NOT, and IS NOT, a bad person. You just didn't listen until now." He was trying to chase after the mob to try and stop them as well, in hopes to tell them that.

Chris smiles as he said, "I'm glad you think that Mamodo. Now while Edward could have took the easy way out and stay out of the way, instead he used his own body as a guinea pig to gave me a calmer brain and a somewhat sophisticated and calmer way of expressing myself."

the mob went silent. Most of them felt ashamed of themselves. All their lives in Halloweentown, they thought all monsters created or whatever were evil and must be destroyed. Instead, they know that this Monster was really lonely and sadly misunderstood.

"Well...Rolf guess we feel silly now." said Rolf gently. "Perhaps we have judged you before we got to know you. Rolf think it's time we start things over. As second in command of this community, I wish to be the first one to offer my hand in friendship."

Rolf held out an arm expecting the robot to shake his hand. The crowd applauds happily as Chris shakes it. After all these years, the name of Frankenstein had been redeemed for Zedd and everyone. Rita shedding tears of joy close the window

"Thanks Rolf." said Chris with a smile.

"You're welcome. Rolf thinks its time for us to go to Rolf house for some sponge cake and wine!" said Rolf. But as he pulls back, he yelps as his arm got pulled off making the former mob gasp.

"Ahh, Crap!" Rolf said looks at the arm for a bit, then screams "To the lumberyard!" yelled Rolf holding up his wooden arm.

The crowd cheers and shouts as they headed out of the lab. The only ones left are Chris, Milordo, Kramer and Katara. They are relieved that the mob will not be after Chris anymore.

However right now, they look at Edward and listen to his chest.

Read and Review.


	10. Epilogue

**_hey their folks here the final chapter to my parody. hope you all enjoy it. _**

Edward had eventually awaken from the Transfer and is still alive. Rei has eventually caught up, saying that she turned her engagement to Chris, due to the obvious reasons. Edward even had the heart to confess that he loved Katara to her, and she was fine with it.

Weeks was passing as the couples on many dates together until the proposals were made. Finally. They had Moi conduct the marriage vows and they each made their vows before the grooms kissed the brides, indicating they were married. Edward and katara head back to the castle while Chris and Rei took a plane back to Toonville.

----------------------------------------

Outside of Edward's room back at the castle, familiar singing is heard.

Ed's Voice: _**Da dum da-dum**_

The door opens as Edward comes into the room, carrying in his new bride, Katara. Edward's wife giggled as he continues singing the wedding march as he closes the door to the couple's bedroom.

Edward: _**Dee dum da da dum-**_

Edward smiles as he sets Katara down and happily, "Welcome home, Mrs. Frankenstein."

"Mrs. Frankenstein. That is so beautiful." giggled Katara happily. She has a feeling she will like that name, and loved the Alchemist who gave it to her for a long time.

"Oh Katara..."

Edward removes his hat and is about to kiss her until Katara smiles and interrupts saying, "Hold onto your hat."

"What?" asked Edward looking at his hat puzzled. What the heck is his wife talking about?

"I will be right back."

Katara smiles as her husband seductively as she heads to the bathroom. Edward smiles lovingly. He has a feeling his wife got a big surprise for him...and he is eager for it already.

"Oh wow, wow, wow, wow, wow!" said Edward like a lovesick Hound-dog. He puts his hat back on as he laughs, "Oh yeah!"

Edward puts whatever he was holding or wearing down.

The Chibi was about to take his hat on when he remembers what Katara said. He grins as he kept it on saying, "Oh Katara. I am still holding onto my hat!"

"Only a few more seconds, Edward," Katara called from the bathroom happily. She can't wait to finish up to do some 'business' with her husband.

Edward smiles as he gets back to undressing while hearing his wife to the wedding march.

He opens the window and breaths in with a smile. The name Frankenstein has been redeemed.

His creation (AKA Chris) is loved by all, and he is married to the most beautiful woman ever. He doesn't know what could make his life happier than it is now. Just then he hears Katara singing another song.

Katara's Voice:_**La dee da dum  
La dee da da**_

Edward, as if in a trance, turned to the bathroom and looks as Katara continues to sing a familiar haunting melody.

_**La la la da  
La dum  
La dee da dum  
Da dee da da  
La dee da da  
La la**_

"That song...it's so...haunting yet...smoothly." said Edward as he felt something in his bed.

----------------

In another house in Toonville, someone was singing the Battle Hymn of the Republic in the bathroom. It is Rei of course, singing the same song she sang when she first met her new husband who is in bed right now reading the comics.

"Chris, what did you think of my Granpa's party?" asked Rei from the bathroom. "I hope it isn't too boring. He did it for you and he did his best. He mentioned you liked it and all.

"It's fine, Rei, honey, I like it." said Chris as he continues reading the comics.

"Also, I hope you saw what I just added in our bathroom. I put a special hamper for your shirt, and the other for socks and poo poo undies." Rei said exiting the bathroom

Chris looks up and smiles lovingly as his wife came in wearing a nightly night gown while her hair is hissed. The boy got to admit. She looked Fine. The Sailor scout hissed, snorted, and 'tchied' while going to her new husband, while also singing a bit.

Rei: _**Doo doo-doo doo-doo doo doo.**_

The Japanese girl hiss while touching her behind. Chris chuckles a bit as he seems to look at us.

'mmmm'.

Before they could do 'it' they heard a rapping at the window confuse Chris walks to the window and opens it. He screams cause the Evil monkey is on the other side. The Evil Monkey left the window heads to the closet opens the door, but before entering he Points at Chris while glaring at him evilly. He finally closes the door.

Chris turns to his wife and Groans "Aw, even after being revive and moving to a different continent, the evil monkey still comes to scare the living crap outta me." He said sadly with Rei patting his back trying to cheer him up.

------------------------------------------------

In the Frankensteins' bedroom back at the castle, Katara was sitting in bed waiting for Edward. The halfa himself acted like some sort of zombie going to the bed going 'mmmm'.

"Mmmm. I know that feeling." Said Katara happily. As her husband got into bed next to her. the Blue eyed girl then asked, "Say Edward? I wanted to ask you something about the operation since that night."

She laid near the Alchemist now. "I mean, I know Chris got part of your wonderful brain. Yet, what did you get from him in return?"

Edward then made the widest seductive smirk that would ever come from a human. He smirks madly then he groans, "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Katara gasps as Edward begins 'playing the game' with her. She was actually delighted as she said, "Wow! I don't believe it...oh, ow! Oh...oh!" Then the Tan girl smiles seductively as she sings.

Katara: _**Oh, sweet mystery of life  
At last I found you!**_

Outside, Kramer was blowing on the horn playing the same song Katara was singing before.

The End


End file.
